Crowfeather
Crowfeather is a smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''A Clan in Need :Crowkit is first seen trying to climb the Great Rock at Fourtrees, to see what it's like to be a leader. Ravenpaw and Barley spot him after being told to watch out for him. He is escorted back to WindClan territory after saying he could have climbed it if they hadn't interfered. When Ravenpaw says WindClan is very worried about Crowkit, he is surprised as they usually don't pay much attention to him. :When they get to the WindClan border, the WindClan warriors are on the verge of fighting ThunderClan over the lost kit, when Crowkit is seen, Mudclaw shows great affection towards him, though Crowkit dislikes it; they then return to camp. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Crowpaw first appears when he was chosen by Deadfoot of StarClan to be the WindClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight, a star-gazing badger. He later chased a vole across the ThunderClan border, and was caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. Crowpaw gets angry when Brambleclaw accuses them of stealing prey, and he attacks Brambleclaw, but is stopped by Onewhisker. His mentor, Mudclaw, said nothing but scowled. Crowpaw is a snappish cat and has a barbed tongue, as shown in Midnight, notably when the questing cats are following Purdy through a Twolegplace. He was constantly arguing with the loner over whether he knew where he was going or not. Crowpaw is quick to argue and does not take kindly to following orders from Brambleclaw. It was mentioned that he first met Barley and Ravenpaw on his apprentice journey to Highstones. In a Twolegplace, he was cornered by a pair of enormous kittypets along with Stormfur. He was the last of the four cats who were chosen to go on the quest, because StarClan was unsure if an apprentice would be up to the task, to receive his salt-water sign, in a pond full of golden fish. Moonrise :During the journey through the mountains, Crowpaw asks Feathertail if she will continue seeing him, and Feathertail agrees easily. During Moonrise, he grew very fond of Feathertail, and became increasingly upset after her death, even running recklessly onto a Thunderpath later in Dawn. Crowpaw may have blamed himself for Feathertail's death because she rescued him from Sharptooth by dislodging a stalactite on the ceiling and died in the fall. Crowpaw rushed over to save her, but it was too late. The two cats shared a tearful good bye and Feathertail died. When she was buried, Crowpaw and Feathertail's brother Stormfur mourned together. Even though they had not liked each other much, they were able to come to understand each other a little more. When Feathertail dies, Stormfur sees her standing by their mother Silverstream watching the grieving remains of the questing cats. Stormfur sees Feathertail is looking at Crowpaw in particular with tears in her eyes. Dawn :In Dawn, WindClan begged ThunderClan for shelter after the Twolegs begin destroying their camp. When Squirrelpaw talks to Crowpaw, Tornear was said to have a hint of pride in his voice when he talked of Crowpaw feeding almost all the Clan. When all the clans go to help ShadowClan, Crowpaw recklessly runs out on a Thunderpath. Squirrelpaw tackles him and she and Brambleclaw ask him what he is doing. Crowpaw responds, "I'm not afraid of joining StarClan! At least there Feathertail will be waiting for me!" Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw chew him out. On their journey with the Clans to their new home in Dawn, Tallstar made Crowpaw a warrior. Crowpaw asked if he could choose the name of Crowfeather in honor of the deceased Feathertail, and Tallstar agrees. The newly named Crowfeather takes his vigil next to Feathertail's grave in the Tribe of Rushing Water's camp, a mountain cave. Leafpaw believes that when he was sitting vigil that two ghostly silver cats stood on a nearby mountain peak, watching over Crowfeather. Seeing them, almost identical, she believes that they were the starry spirits of Feathertail and Silverstream. During the journey, he shows slight signs of affection for Leafpaw. Starlight :When the Clans reach their new home, Crowfeather and the other cats who made the dangerous quest go away from the others to say good-bye as their mission has been completed. Crowfeather states "There should be six of us" as Feathertail is dead and Stormfur stayed in the mountains. The others say "They'll always be with us as long as we remember them." He seems convinced but he is seen looking back at the mountains where Feathertail is buried and where Stormfur now lives and he murmers "Sometimes remembering is not enough". When Firestar and Brambleclaw announce to WindClan that Tallstar made Onewhisker the new deputy right before he died, many WindClan cats argue. Mudclaw then asks, "Who would believe them anyway?" and Crowfeather states that he would, saying that he trusts Brambleclaw. This is probably because of the journey to find Midnight, as Crowfeather began to respect Brambleclaw as their leader throughout the journey. :He also appears in camp, angry that Leafpool was in his camp at all, even though it was because she was helping some of WindClan's elders. Onestar tells him to lead Leafpool back, keeping quiet the whole trip. Later on , he confesses his love to Leafpool after he saved her from nearly falling off the tall edge of ThunderClan camp, and she received this with shock, telling him that she couldn't love him. On the inside, Leafpool is relieved to hear that he feels the same way. Also during the battle, he fights side by side with Brambleclaw, driving away two ShadowClan warriors. Twilight :Crowfeather meets with Leafpool several times. He then makes a plan with Leafpool to leave the Clans behind as there is no other way for them to be together. Leafpool agrees after fighting with Cinderpelt and going to the Moonpool, and they leave the lake, following the hills outside of WindClan territory. They spend a night there when they run into Midnight, who comes to deliver news that her kin are planning to attack the Clans for driving them out, and they only agree to go back because they can't leave their Clans to be torn to shreds. He tells Leafpool that he knew she would never give up her Clan for him, yet he still loves her just as much. He comes back to the ThunderClan camp with Leafpool and helps fight the badgers. However, they arrived too late to save Cinderpelt, who died helping Sorreltail give birth. Sunset :After they return to their own respective Clans, Crowfeather is unhappy that Leafpool would choose her own Clan over her love for him. In Sunset, Crowfeather abruptly but sadly breaks up their relationship, stating that it would be better if they never met again, but he would never forget her, then Leafpool sadly agrees. It is noted that some of his Clanmates are looking at him angrily. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Crowfeather has a son named Breezepaw with the WindClan she-cat Nightcloud. Also, Crowfeather pulls Jaypaw out of the lake, after he wandered into WindClan territory and fell in. Crowfeather returns him to ThunderClan afterwards and speaks very briefly with Leafpool, who feels uncomfortable and jealous of Nightcloud. Jaypaw senses the tension between the two cats after he saves Breezepaw and Lionpaw from suffocating in a collapsed badger den. He knows Leafpool feels some longing, too. The authors have said that Crowfeather only took Nightcloud as his mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan. Dark River :He accused ThunderClan of "celebrating" half-blood Clan cats, making Leafpool suddenly flinch away from him. Outcast :Crowfeather travels to the mountains alongside his old Journey friends, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur. Also with them are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's supposed kits, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw, Stormfur's mate, Brook Where Small Fish Swim, and Crowfeather's son, Breezepaw. When they leave, Nightcloud tries to touch noses with him, but he moves away. During the time in the mountains, he grieves over Feathertail's death. Jaypaw states that he would hate to have Crowfeather as his father because he is so grumpy towards his own son, Breezepaw. When the four apprentices on the journey are hunting for food, Breezepaw catches a bird and waits for Crowfeather to praise him, but instead Crowfeather compliments Lionpaw on his pigeon. ''Eclipse :Crowfeather returns from the mountains along with his son Breezepaw. When WindClan and RiverClan attack, he is almost killed by Lionpaw out of anger that Heatherpaw told WindClan about the tunnels leading to the dark river. Luckily, Heatherpaw stops Lionpaw just in time, and Crowfeather survives. Long Shadows : :Crowfeather is not actually seen, but he is in Lionblaze's thoughts; that Spiderleg would end up like how Crowfeather and Breezepelt act towards each other if Spiderleg was not careful. :His apprentice, Heatherpaw, has become a warrior and is now Heathertail. Sunrise :When he is first told by Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather that they are his kits, he is somewhat shocked, which hints that he did not know that they were his kits. Jayfeather reaches into his memories and realizes that Crowfeather really loved Leafpool long ago. But Crowfeather replies that they do not matter to him and they should go back home to their territory. During the Gathering, and Leafpool tells him he is the father of the Three, he responds that his only mate is Nightcloud and his only kit is Breezepelt and that Leafpool and the three kits mean nothing to him. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Crowfeather is only seen a few times in the book. On the way to the Gathering, Lionblaze sees Crowfeather walking next to his mother, Ashfoot. During the Gathering, he calls out when Firestar mentions how all of the Clans are suffering from the heat, but is ignored. Fading Echoes :When Breezepelt is training Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar, he tells them that he wants to get revenge on his father for all he had done. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, there is a section called "Crowfeather Speaks: A Forbidden Love", he talks about his love for both Feathertail and Leafpaw. :He stated that when he was showing Leafpool out of WindClan terrirory, she thanked him in this sweet natural way, as he hadn't been acting like a " badger with its pelt torn off". At the end, he says "I decided at that moment that we would find a way to be together. The future was terrifying, but we would face it together...our pelts brushing, our tails twined, our hearts in love, forever." :He also gives the tour of WindClan's lake camp. Cats of the Clans :In this book, Rock, tells the three kits, Mosskit, Adderkit, and Blossomkit, about Crowfeather's story. He was the only cat on the Great Journey who didn't have a companion they already knew- and yet Feathertail found something to love in him, behind his stubborn exterior. He loved her too, very fiercely, and it split him in two when she died for the Tribe. Then he fell in love with Leafpool, and loved her just as much- enough to know that she felt more loyalty to her Clan, and tell her that they should go back when the badgers attacked ThunderClan. Rock wonders aloud if Crowfeather lost any chance of happiness for himself by letting Leafpool go. Erin Hunter Chat :Erin Hunter revealed that he has many conflicting emotions after the events in Sunrise, and that he is secretly proud of his kits in ThunderClan. They also said that his relationship with Feathertail was more of a "high school romance" whereas his love for Leafpool is the real thing. He also slightly loves Nightcloud in a difficult way, but he loves Leafpool much more. Character Pixels File:Crowkit.png|Kit File:Crowfeather.app.png|Apprentice File:Crowfeather.warrior.png|Warrior Family Immediate Mates: :NightcloudRevealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk: :LeafpoolRevealed in The Sight, page 353 (Formerly): :FeathertailRevealed in Moonrise (Formerly): Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Sons: :BreezepeltRevealed in The Sight, page 118: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 290: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 290: Daughter: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 290: Mother: :AshfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Brothers: :EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Two Unnamed KitsRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40: Status Unknown Distant Ancestors: :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :WindRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes Refrences and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Major Character Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters